Mai showers bring lost sisters, Say What?
by Crazy-Girl-101-97
Summary: Jake's cousin, Mai, Comes to New York to continue her Training. She brings her Best Friend, Amala. What happens when her and Rose look the same? Postdreamscape! 1st story, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Mai Showers bring... Lost Sisters?

Summery: Jake's cousin, MAI, Comes to New York to continue her Training. She brings her Best Friend, Amala. What happens when her and Rose look the same? Post-dreamscape! 1st story were rose knows bout her family. Yes I have problems!

Story: " SAY WHAT!?!" yelled Jake "Mai is coming here? But she takes care of LA and all over on that side of the contrary, why's she coming here?!?"

"Because Young Dragon You cousin's dragon master has retired" Explained Loushi. "And she is just as far into her training as you" "Hey Jakey what's all the yelling 'bout? Your cousin can't be that bad. "Asked Trixie" No she not

Bad. To be exacted she's my favorite cousin. It's just That... well lets just say she had a bad encounter with the Huntsclan" Explained Jake" and Rose helping us and all"

"What happened?" asked Rose." Her Dad was slain by the Huntsclan." Spud and Trixie gasped." On my gosh, If it was a Hunts boy or girl I could get them for ya. "Offered Rose."I'll Tell Mai you said that." Said Jake" Oh Gamps when is she gonna be here?" asked Jake. "As long as it takes her to Fly and ..." as if on cue a Black hair and Tan skinned girl runs though the door. "Gamps Jake Fu!" the girl hugged each as she said their name "Oh my God! I've missed ya Jakey. Though you ain't any Taller, 'Cous!" she said ruffling his hair.

"Hey Mai! **_I'm_** not short **_Your_** Too Tall! And it's only been 2 years!" greeted/retorted Jake. "'Sup Kiddo!" Said Fu." Hello, MAI, Your mother said your Friend was coming with you, Why?" asked/greeted." Yeah 'Amala (A/n pronounced _ah-MAL-ah_) she comin' to NYC to find her twin, Rose, I think well somthin' like that, so I gave her a left." explained MAI." Oh MAI these are my Friends Trixie and Spud and My Girlfriend Rose." intruded Jake." so Jake Finally got himself a girl. I want my money Fu, 'G!" remarked MAI

"What!"

"Sorry But they didn't think ya get one, or Auntie wouldn't let ya, till you were 15" explained MAI. "

"Spud why ya starin' like that?'' asked Trixie. "Very pretty girl" mutters spud and MAI was. She wore a Black tank-top with a red and Blue dragon on it next to some Chinese(sp?) writing and short jean shorts (say that 10 times fast).Her Jet Black hair was tipped red and in a high ponytail with a few loose strands in her face." Hey does every one in y'all's family tip their hair?" asked Trixie." No, just us, and Stormy," explained MAI."MAI how come Stormy didn't come with ya, she is your twin," Before she could answer a cell Phone went off. All the teens, and Fu, checked their, It was MAI.

"Hey...sorry Dude...Ya I Know ya never been to New York...Ok meet me at the hotel in 10...Bye 'Amala."

"Sorry forgot Amala sucks with direction. No not to here. So I gotta take her to city Hall. Bye!'' Explained MAI." Jake why don't you go with her?" said gramps." Yeah why don't you all go" added Fu. "Ok if you wanted us to go you just say so!" said Spud. ." Leave!"

So they did. The teens walk to the hotel that Mai's Friend was staying at. MAI was staying At Jake's House." There You Are!" Yelled a Blond hair girl with ocean blue eyes. She looked just like **_Rose_**!" Who are they?" she asked." This is my cousin Jake and Friends, Trixie, Spud, and Rose, Dudes this is my Best Friend Amala''

"Spud as in a Potato? I thought Stormy was weird!" Asked/insulted Amala then she looked at rose "Why do you look like me!" they both yelled.

**A/N: I know it sucks. It'll get better! Yes I borrowed DJ from my sis, Hpfreak94  
**

**All Flames shall be throwing at Huntsmaster**

**HM: WHY ME?!?!?!?!**

**Me: 'cuz 1 _YOU_ kidnapped Rose, 2 _YOU_ try to kill Jake on a daily bases, 3 I DON'T LIKE YOU! And 4 MY story!**

**HM: AWW Man**

**Jake: That's my line!**

**Me: When'd you get here?**

**Jake: --shrugs-- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Story: "They do look like each other!" declared Spud

"No shit, Sherlock." Muttered MAI

Amine twitches all around (Jake, Trixie, and Fu)

"Um, Amala? Do ya think this is your sis?" asked MAI

"Dunno, Mai." Answered Amala, not even listening

"YO! ROSE! There ya are! C'mon! Father's gonna blow a gasket if we don't get home now!" informed DJ, Rose's "Cousin". She, like all the rest of the Am-drag gang knows about Rose's real family. "We're all ready pushing our limits with all the messin' up we been doin'!"

"O GOD! DARCY JAMIE HUNT, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!!!!!" yelled Rose, "Love to find out why I look like valley girl over there, but Huntsmaster is really in a bad mood lately!" And the 2 ran off.

"What the fuck?" asked Mai?

"Well…um…I'll explain later." Stuttered Jake

"Well, lil' 'Cous, you'll tell us in the hotel, seeing as your girlfriend said something 'bout 'Huntsmaster', so c'mon!" And Mai and

**Hotel Room**

"….And that's it." Jake finished explaining

"O, damn, Jakey, you've a suck bad few months!" exclaimed Mai, _'Huntsclan killed my daddy, but Rose is so sweet. She must be Amala's sis!'_

"Do you know anything about Rose's family?" asked Amala

"Acculey, Rose was kidnapped as a baby." Informed Trixie

"WHAT!?!?!" exclaimed Amala

"Do y'all think Rose is Amala's sister?" asked Mai

"Yeah."

"Yep,"

"More than likely."

"I'll call DJ's cell. She'll have it with her no matter what." Declared Jake. He picked up his phone and called said Huntsgirl

"Wuzzup! You've reach DJ Hunt's cells, if you're related to me hang up now! If not, leave a message and a call back number!" came DJ's voice mail. Jake hung up.

"It's a first! DJ Hunt did not pick up her phone!"

"I'll try IM then." Said Spud. They all really just wanted to know if Rose was in trouble or not. Spud logged on.

**Spudman has join chat room**

Hunter88: Who's "Spudman"?

Hunter89: Dunno, who r u?

Spudman: Where are Rose & DJ?

Hunter88: Thorn & Dark?

Hunter89: Why u want 'em?

Spudman: ….JAKE! TRIXIE!

**Amdrag101 has join chat room**

**MamaTrixie has join chat room**

Amdrag101: Yo, punks, just get 'em and go!

**Huntergirl has join chat room**

**Snow-dragon has join chat room**

Snow-dragon: Hey, wat u wants

Amdrag: Yeah, could u 2 come to the hotel

MamaTrixie: Yeah, room 922

Snow-dragon: K, L8er!

**Chat room now only has the retarded hunts-punks**


End file.
